Pit vs Cloud
Pit vs Cloud is ZackAttackX's twenty-eighth DBX. Description Kid Icarus vs Final Fantasy! Two of the most well-renowned swordsmen in video game history clash blades at last! Which one will prove their dominance over the other? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Light VS Dark arena - Kid Icarus: Uprising. With a mighty thud, an Upperdash Arm sent the final two enemies out of the arena. Pit took this moment to celebrate his victory. "Oh yeah! That's how its done!" he cheered. Palutena was watching from above. "You're really getting the hang of this, aren't you Pit?" she said. "You bet I am! So, who's next? I think I deserve some competition!" The Goddess of Light smirked. "Getting a little cocky there, I see. Alright then, good luck beating this guy" she said, summoning Cloud Strife to the battlefield. Cloud appeared from a bright light. He looked around the arena, wondering where he was. That's when he heard a voice, seemingly that of a child. "WOAH! Look at the size of that sword!" He turned and saw Pit staring at him. "So... do I get the power of flight for this one?" he said. "Good luck, Pit!" Palutena said before cutting off communications. HERE WE GO! Arrows were sent Cloud's way, but he easily dispatched of them with a few swings of his sword. He then rush at Pit and swung for him, though the angel was able to block by splitting the Palutena Bow in two and wedging the sword between them. Cloud was beginning to overpower Pit, and he delivered a kick to Pit's midsection, sending the angel tumbling. Pit recovered and switched to an Ore Club. "You're not the only one who can wield a massive weapon!" he said, then took a second or two to realise how wrong that sounded. Anyway, he charged for Cloud, who got into a defensive stance. The Ore Club came crashing down onto the Buster Sword and Pit and Cloud engaged in an up close duel. After a few seconds, Cloud began to take the advantage, applying kicks and punches to his offence. When Pit staggered, he launched a Blade Beam Pit's way. Luckily for Pit, he was able to pull up his Guardian Orbitars to send the beam back at Cloud. While Cloud was dazed, Pit rushed in and delivered a powerful body blow with the Ore Club, sending the former SOLDIER member flying. A tornado was sent from the Ore Club, which Cloud did not see coming. As he was lifted up by the tornado, Pit began firing arrows at him again. Eventually, Cloud broke out of the tornado and rushed at Pit before he could react, attacking with a Climhazzard. Pit staggered again and decided to equip the Upperdash Arm. He fired small pellets of fire at Cloud, who again merely blocked them with his Buster Sword. Pit took this chance to rush in and get a decent hit in from up close. But Cloud saw this coming from a mile away and unleashed another Limit Break - the Finishing Touch, which launched the angel sky high. Pit tried to regain his balance in the air, trying to fly. He couldn't, but he did get the idea to rain arrows down at Cloud. However, Cloud managed to dodge each and every one of them and Pit was quickly approaching the ground, where Cloud's Buster Sword was waiting. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" Pit complained at Cloud unloaded on him with slash after slash from the Buster Sword. Cloud then lifted his weapon above his head, getting ready to smash Pit's skull in with it, but it didn't happen. Pit rolled out of the way and equipped the Rail Cannon and fired a barrage of shots at Cloud, doing small amounts of damage, but causing him to cover his face. Pit slowly advanced on him and swapped to his Palutena Bow, preparing to take Cloud's head off. This time, Cloud pulled up his Buster Sword and blocked him once more. He sent Pit tumbling backwards before preparing a Meteorain, bringing a barrage of meteors down to Earth. Pit looked up and saw the incoming meteors. "Have to do something about those." he said to himself, pulling out the Cragalanche Cannon. He fired at the meteors, destroying them on impact. "Alright! That's how we do- ugh!" he said, getting rushed by Cloud, who was preparing his Omnislash to finish the job. He slashed Pit several times, even cutting off one of his wings in the process! He lifted his sword to deliver the killing blow, but Pit was having none of it and blasted Cloud in the face with the Cragalanche Cannon, stopping the assault. He smacked Cloud to the ground with the cannon before switching to the Daybreak and firing a massive laser at Cloud, disintegrating him. Pit collapsed in a heap, exhausted and on the verge of death. Palutena warped him away and made haste for the Rewind Spring. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Kid Icarus vs Final Fantasy Themed Dbx Fights Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix Themed Dbx Fights